El Caso del Curry
by Suki90
Summary: Mika es humano nuevamente y Yuu quiere sorprenderlo al cocinarle algo de curry, así que decide pedirle ayuda a Shinoa para prepararlo; sin embargo, las cosas parecen no haber ido tan bien cómo las planeó.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **T** ítulo **:** El Caso del Curry

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal **:** The Curry Case

 **A** utor **:** Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3) dreamersthings (Tumblr)

 **T** raductora **:** Suki90 / 90Suki (Tumblr)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

— ¿Curry? —preguntó Shinoa a su esposo con la ceja alzada.

— Sí, curry —respondió él—. ¿Podrías ayudarme? —terminó por pedir Yuu, viendo a Shinoa con esa carita de cachorrito abandonado que busca atención. Eso era trampa, él bien sabía que esas caras no eran justas, ni para su esposa ni para nadie.

Un pesado suspiró salió de los labios de la joven mujer... debió prever eso, aunque no le sorprendía para nada que su marido quisiera que la primera cosa que Mika comiera ahora que era humano fuera curry.

Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo ahora que lo pensaba. Hacía relativamente poco que Mikaela Hyakuya, quien por 15 largos años estuvo viviendo como vampiro, volvió a ser un humano como ellos, todo gracias a que después de algunos años de mucha investigación, los científicos encontraron la cura que lo ayudaría a dejar de ser inmortal, lo que por supuesto alegró mucho a Yuu.

Tres días después de que se enteraron de esa maravillosa noticia, Yuu acompañó a Mika al Laboratorio de Investigación de JIDA, en donde habían estado experimentando esa cura. Al final todo fue un éxito, las células de vampiro desaparecieron, convirtiéndolo de nuevo en un humano común y corriente.

— Yu... Sí recuerdas que los médicos le recomendaron a Mika que su dieta fuera blanda por ahora, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a su esposo mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cintura.

Aquella pregunta tomó desprevenido a Yuu, pues retrocedió un paso al instante, como si hubiese olvidado ese pequeño detalle -lo que probablemente había ocurrido-.

— ¡Ah, pero...! —comenzó él, alzando su dedo índice al tiempo en que sus mejillas se tenían de un fuerte color rojo— E-Estoy seguro de que un poco de curry no lo matará.

Yuu siempre tenía confianza en lo que decía... o al menos eso es lo que quería hacer creer en algunas ocasiones, y esta era una de ellas. Lamentablemente para él, a pesar de así haberlo querido, su esposa lo conocía bien y para ella era evidente que ni él mismo estaba completamente seguro de lo que decía, lo que causó que Shinoa resoplara al final.

A veces se preguntaba si era bueno o no que en más de 15 años, su esposo no hubiera cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Pero bueno, ella sabía lo importante que era esto para él; después de tanto tiempo finalmente se había encontrado la cura para lo que aquejaba a Mikaela. Yuu logró salvar a su familia, por lo que encontraba natural que este quisiera celebrarlo con algo que era significativo para los dos.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro, Shinoa le sonrió levemente a su esposo— Está bien —respondió—. Pero que quede claro que es sólo porque sé que la cocina será un desastre si te dejo solo.

Yuu tenía muchas reacciones para cuando estaba feliz, en esta ocasión a Shinoa le tocó ser abrazada con fuerza mientras su esposo reía antes de ser alzada en sus brazos para que el moreno diera vueltas con ella en el aire, seguido de unos cuantos besos en el proceso.

— ¡Gracias, Shinoa! —agradeció Yuu casi sin aliento una vez que la puso de nuevo en el suelo mientras que ella intentaba controlar ese sonrojo que estaba esparciéndose por su rostro.

— Eres un niño, Yuu —se quejó Shinoa al mismo tiempo en que rodaba los ojos, aunque al final terminó por sonreír, él siempre lograba ese efecto en ella—. Anda, comencemos de una vez, quién sabe cuánto tiempo nos tome esto gracias a tus maravillosas habilidades culinarias.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Suki:** ¡Hey! It's me! Mario! Digo, digo, ¡hey chicos, volví! De nuevo con una belleza de pieza, está vez de dreamersthings en tumblr y deviant, Anonymous_Dreamer en AO3. De nueva cuenta esta historia originalmente es de un solo capítulo, pero para hacerla más de emoción, porque los fragmentos tienden a ser algo cortos, los dividí en capítulos. Estoy a punto de terminar pero dejaré el primer por aquí~…

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **T** ítulo **:** El Caso del Curry

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal **:** The Curry Case

 **A** utor **:** Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3) dreamersthings (Tumblr)

 **T** raductora **:** Suki90 / 90Suki (Tumblr)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

¿Qué tanto podrían tardar haciendo un poco de curry? La respuesta claramente era indefinida, ya que aún cuando Mika les enseñó lo básico sobre la cocina... ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacer el platillo.

— Estoy seguro de que debe haber una receta por aquí —afirmó Yuu mientras buscaba por toda la cocina algo que le sirviera de apoyo, dejando todo hecho un desastre en el proceso.

— Tal vez nunca necesitó una receta —comentó Shinoa, quien se encontraba recargada contra la encimera viendo a Yuu buscar el inexistente libro—. Mika tiene buena memoria, por lo que no me extrañaría nada si nunca la llegó a escribir.

Ante ese comentario, el moreno se detuvo súbitamente y la observó con algo de duda en sus ojos.

— ¿T-Tú crees?

Indudablemente su esposo aún tenía la facilidad de hacer expresiones infantiles o demasiado tiernas. Shinoa estuvo a punto de compadecerse de aquella mirada hasta que los ojos de Yuu se iluminaron de la nada y exclamó sin más:

— ¡Tal vez podamos hacerla sin una receta!

Ante ese comentario Shinoa no pudo hacer más que cubrir su rostro con una de sus manos.

— No.

— ¿Y por qué no? No puede ser tan difícil, sólo... tenemos que recordar qué es lo que lleva. A final de cuentas lo comemos diario.

— Yuu...

— Creo que llevaba carne, zanahorias, papas... Eh, ¿creo que cebollas también si mi memoria no me falla? —dijo más para sí que para ella mientras veía a la nada, pensando seriamente.

 _No podía estar hablando en serio..._

Lo peor de todo es que si lo hacía, ya que después de unos segundos el moreno se encaminó hacia el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar todo lo que era necesario.

— _Mika va a matarnos_ —se dijo así misma Shinoa al imaginarse cómo terminaría la cocina después de todo esto.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos usar tomates? —preguntó Yuu de la nada antes de girarse hacia ella.

— Creo que deberíamos llamar al restaurante que tiene entregas a domicilio y ordenar un curry —sugirió ella. Era lo mejor, era más seguro para ellos y para Mika.

Sin embargo Yuu parecía no estar de acuerdo.

— Pero no sería lo mismo.

— Es curry. ¿Cómo va a ser diferente?

— Simple, alguien más lo hará, un extraño intervendrá en el proceso, y eso ya no lo hace curry familiar.

Durante algunos segundos ambos sostuvieron la mirada del otro, intentando ganarle a su adversario, pero este no duró mucho ya que el moreno terminó por darle la espalda a su esposa para dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar lo que hiciera falta.

Aquella acción realizada por su marido sólo logró que Shinoa rodara los ojos, a final de cuentas sabía que nada de lo que ella dijera haría cambiar de opinión al hombre que tenía frente a ella, era demasiado obstinado.

— _Será mejor que le ayude o terminará haciendo explotar toda la cocina._

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Suki:** Hola gente, volví con el capítulo 2, o segundo fragmento de este one-shot que estoy dividiendo. Recuerden que es una traducción, la historia no me pertenece. Ahora sí contestemos los reviews que me llegaron:

 **Ola k ase:** Sí, el curry es una comida picante hasta cierta parte, pero es la comida favorita que ambos comieron mejor durante su infancia, además de que como Yuu dijo en el fanbook: Me gustaría comer con él el curry que prepara Kimizuki.

 **Sonye-San:** ¡Si, otro Yuunoa! Sí, como dije, originalmente es un capítulo único, pero decidí dividirlo para hacerla un poco de emoción jajaja. Qué bueno que te gustó, ¡y gracias por tus comentarios!

Eso sería todos chicos, gracias por los follows, favs y reviews. ¡Los adoro!

¡Hasta la próxima!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **T** ítulo **:** El Caso del Curry

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal **:** The Curry Case

 **A** utor **:** Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3) dreamersthings (Tumblr)

 **T** raductora **:** Suki90 / 90Suki (Tumblr)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Hiyori no tenía un olfato tan sensible como el de su tío Mika, pero le era fácil reconocer el olor a comida quemada, es algo a lo que te llegabas a acostumbrar con Shinoa y Yuu como tus padres.

Sin embargo en los últimos años, Mika les había enseñado cómo preparar algunas cosas antes de irse de casa hacia un año atrás, diciendo que Yuu ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para tener una niñera, por lo que ahora sus padres podían cocinar decentemente platillos simples sin quemarlos.

Así que por esa razón se sorprendió de oler cómo si algo se quemara en la casa. Siguió el aroma desde su habitación hasta las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que el aroma venía de la cocina.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, procurando no hacer mucho ruido mientras se dirigía a la cocina; cuando llegó a la puerta se asomó por una esquina para ver qué sucedía.

Los ojos de Hiyori se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando logró ver lo que pasaba en la cocina: Sus padres besándose apasionadamente en la encimera rodeados de harina, verduras y granos de arroz picado.

Lo que sorprendió a Hiyori no fue el hecho de que sus padres se estuvieran besando, que su madre estuviera apoyada contra la mesa con sus piernas rodeando la cintura de su padre. No, lo que la dejaba boquiabierta era que la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, la comida estaba por todos lados... ¿ _Eran huevos rotos los que estaban sobre la mesa_? Y una sartén en la estufa con un terrible olor a comida quemada.

Sabiendo que sus padres no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que estaban muy entretenidos el uno con el otro, la pequeña sonrío maliciosamente antes de dejar escapar un grito agudo, sorprendiendo a los dos adultos frente a ella.

— ¡ **Mis pobres e inocentes ojos**! —gritó la niña mientras se cubría los ojos, aguantando lo mejor que podía el no soltar una carcajada al escuchar a su padre respingar— ¡Mi inocencia ha sido robada! ¡Vi a dos adultos hacer cosas cochinas!

— ¡Hiyori! —exclamó su madre con sorpresa. Cuando la niña ve por entre sus dedos se da cuenta de que sus padres estaban muy avergonzados; su padre ya estaba lejos de su madre, y la mujer de cabellos lavanda se bajó de la mesa lo más rápido que pudo, acomodando su ropa.

— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Yuu con vergüenza.

— No, ¿qué estaban haciendo **USTEDES**? —preguntó ella de vuelta, aún pretendiendo estar conmocionada por lo que había visto— ¡Y en la cocina! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si fueran los gemelos? Sólo esperen a que le diga a mi tío Mika...

Al escucharla decir eso, el rostro de Yuu palideció como nunca antes al ya poder visualizar el sermón que Mika le daría debido a esto. Shinoa, sin embargo, se río levemente, dándose cuenta de que su hija tan sólo estaba molestándolos.

— Estábamos intentando hacer un poco de curry para tu tío —le dijo a su hija, sabiendo que eso captaría su atención.

— ¿Mi tío Mika vendrá a cenar? —preguntó Hiyori con emoción.

— Así es, se quedará con nosotros un tiempo —explicó Shinoa con una sonrisa al ver a su hija soltar un pequeño grito de emoción—. Los doctores dicen que su cuerpo aún está débil, así que no puede estar solo.

— Así que pensamos que podríamos hacerle algo de curry —murmuró Yuu mientras observaba el desastre que era ahora su cocina, sin embargo su rostro aún seguía bastante rojo.

— ¿Hacer curry o destruir la cocina? —preguntó la pequeña niña mientras alzaba una de sus cejas a su padre, quien terminó imitando antes de cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Quieres ser castigada?

— ¿Eso borrará de mi memoria la imagen de ustedes dos sobre la mesa?

Shinoa no pudo evitar poner su mano sobre su boca ante ese cuestionamiento, intentando ocultar la risilla que quería soltar mientras que Yuu se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, muriéndose de vergüenza.

— Tranquilo papá, está bien. La última película de Twilight tenía escenas peores que esta, así que no es gran cosa —le dijo Hiyori encogiéndose de hombros.

— Espera, ¿qué? ¿Quién te dio permiso de ver Twilight? ¡Esa no es una película para alguien de tu edad!

— Yuu —expresó Shinoa antes rodar los ojos mientras que su hija tan sólo reía.

— En fin, ¿quieren ayuda con el curry?

Ante aquella pregunta, Yuu no pudo evitar mirarla sospechosamente.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes cómo cocinar curry?

— Desde que mi tío Mika me enseñó. No sé por qué, pero confía más en mi que en ti para estar en la cocina —le dijo mientras veía el evidente desastre que era la cocina de su casa.

— ¿Qué te parece si tu limpias la cocina mientras que la niña y yo hacemos el curry? —le preguntó Shinoa a Yuu, quien estuvo a punto de protestar, aunque al final se dio por vencido.

— ¡Bien!

Al final resultó que Hiyori era mucho mejor que sus padres en la cocina, pues cocinó sin problema alguno el curry, y casi todo lo hizo ella por cierto, para lo único en lo que necesitó ayuda de su madre fue en cortar las verduras y manipular la estufa.

A pesar de que Yuu quería seguir pretendiendo que estaba molesto un poco más, al final no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su niña; verla hacer todo eso lo tranquilizaba de cierta forma, ya que si ella en algún momento quisiera vivir por su cuenta no tendría los problemas que Shinoa y él tenía con respecto a la cocina.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Suki:** ¡Hola gente! Ya vini. Bueno, ya vimos en qué terminó este pequeño experimento que tenían Yuu y Shinoa x'D. Ejem, pero bueno, seguro que eso no es lo que se preguntan. Lo que ha de rondar su cabeza ahora es... ¿Quién diablos es Hiyori? Bueno, ella es la baby Yuunoa de Dreamersthings (que por cierto ya adopté y es parte de MI FAMILIA YUUNOA *-*). Permítanme dejar su perfil:

* * *

 **Perfil - Datos Generales -**

 **Nombre: H** iyori **H** yakuya **H** iragi **.**

 **Edad:** 8

 **Ojos:** Esmeraldas

 **Cabello:** Obscuro

 **Piel:** Clara

 **Familia:**

 **\- Y** uuichiro **H** yakuya **-** Padre

 **\- S** hinoa **H** iragi **-** Madre

 **\- R** itsu **y A** kihiko **H** yakuya **H** iragi **-** Hermanos menores, gemelos.

 **\- M** ikaela **H** yakuya **-** Tío

\- **T** enri **H** iragi - Abuelo

\- **K** ureto **H** iragi - Tío

\- **S** eishirou **H** iragi - Tío

\- **S** hinya **H** iragi - Tío

\- **G** uren **I** chinose - Tío/Abuelo Adoptivo

* * *

Hiyori por el momento no tiene una descripción muy específica con lo que respecta a la idea original de Dreamers, estoy esperando a que mi querida amiga me dé más datos de ella.

 **De mientras, contestemos reviews:**

 **Ola k ase:** ¡Pues si que hicieron un desastre! Pero ve en qué terminó todo jajajaja, ¿te esperabas algo así? Ya luego podremos ver qué opina Mika de todo esto xD. ¿Qué opinas de la nena? ¡Saludos!

 **Sonye-San:** Créeme que TODOS tenemos pena por el pobre de Mika, especialmente si hablamos de Yuu o de Shinoa en la cocina xD. ¡Si, lo sigue siendo! Y creo que en parte eso es lo que amamos de él, me alegra que no cambie. Sé que cuando crezca será alguien muuuucho más maduro, pero amaré que siga con esos aires infantiles que lo harán más comestibledigodigodigo, abrazable y adorable. ¿Te esperabas esto? ¡Dame tu opinión! Igual, ¿qué piensas de la nena? ¡Saludos!

Eso sería todo, ¡gracias por los reviews, follows y favs!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **T** ítulo **:** El Caso del Curry

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal **:** The Curry Case

 **A** utor **:** Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3) dreamersthings (Tumblr)

 **T** raductora **:** Suki90 / 90Suki (Tumblr)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Finalmente después de haber limpiado la cocina, Yuu dejó a Shinoa y a Hiyori en casa para ir en busca de Mika, quien se encontraba en el Laboratorio de Investigación, pues los médicos y científicos querían continuar observándolo por un tiempo para ver si se presentaba alguna complicación.

Para cuando Mika y Yuu regresaron, Shinoa y Hiyori habían terminado satisfactoriamente el curry, el cual ya estaba servido sobre la mesa.

Cuando Mika y Yuu entraron por la puerta de la casa, la primera que saltó hacia el rubio fue nada más ni nada menos que la princesa de la casa, siendo atrapada por el chico de cálida sonrisa; sin embargo, su padre termina reprendiéndola:

— Oye, ten cuidado, no puedes saltarle así a una persona que está enferma.

— No te preocupes, Yuu-chan, está bien —aseguró Mika mientras acomodaba mejor a Hiyori y la abrazaba.

— ¡Tus ojos son azules! —exclamó ella, atrapando el rostro del rubio entre sus manitas, a lo que él rió.

— Sí.

— ¡Iiiih, tus orejas ya no son puntiagudas! —volvió a decir ella, haciendo a un lado su cabello para ver sus orejas.

— Sí —le respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Y ya no estás frío!

— Así es.

— Genial, ¿verdad? —rió Yuu mientras desordenaba el cabello de su hija— Mika es humano ahora, como lo somos tú y yo.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó ella en respuesta mientras rodeaba el cuello de Mika por la emoción

— Bueno, vayamos adentro —sugirió Yuu—. ¿Dónde están tu madre y tus hermanos?

— Mamá está intentando que los gemelos tomen un baño —explicó Hiyori mientras entraban a la casa—. Siendo _**intentando**_ la palabra clave.

Mika soltó una pequeña risilla ante esa aseveración; Yuu suspiró, pero terminó por sonreír al final.

— Creo que tendré que ir a ayudarle. Hiyori, quédate con Mika, ¿de acuerdo? —le ordenó con suavidad antes de guiñarle el ojo, logrando que la niña entendiera que guardara el secreto sobre lo del curry.

Una vez que Yuu está fuera del alcance de su audición, Mika posa su mirada sobre la pequeña Hyakuya.

— Trae algo entre manos, ¿no es verdad?

— Papá quería cocinarte algo de curry —rió la pequeña por haber revelado el secreto, pero es que simplemente le era imposible ocultarle algo a Mika, ya que este siempre terminaba por descubrirlo de una forma u otra, así que ya la infante ya ni se esforzaba por ocultarlo.

— ¿Quería?

— Para hacerte el cuento corto, tuve que ayudarles —confesó ella antes de rodar los ojos, logrando que Mikaela riera por tal hecho—. Tú has de cuenta que no sabes nada...

— ¿No sé qué?

— Exacto~...

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Suki:** Hot Cakes… Aquí está el capítulo 4… y a partir de aquí ya no tengo traducido nada, por lo que seguramente me tarde un poco más. ¿Qué? ¡Tengo otros hijos que atender…! ¡Digo, fics! En fin, aquí podemos ver que Hiyori y Mika son como que cómplices para todo porque la nena no puede guardarle ningún secreto a su querido tío xD. Adorable la chiquilina, adorable xD

 **De mientras, contestemos reviews:**

 **Sonye-San:** JAJAJAJAJAJA todos sabíamos que ese desastre ocurriría, sin embargo no esperábamos ese pequeño espectáculo que los jovenazos nos dieron. He de confesar que esa fue la razón principal del por qué decidí traducir esta historia. Y Hiyori, la waifu loli es genial xD. ¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Es Yuu! Todos pueden engañarlo fácilmente, especialmente personas como su esposa e hija que lo conocen de pi a pa xD

Gracias por tus comentarios Sonye, siempre bien recibidos y amados xD.

P.D: Fics M Yuunoa? No he leído alguno así... ¿Será alguno de Hino? ¡Recuerda que esos son mi proyecto eh xD!

 **Yuunoa4ever:** Primero que nada, ¡gracias por tu comentario! Sí, Hiyori en algunos aspectos es igualita a Shinoa, pero en otros es una Yuu total. Y si... ¡¿Quién le permite a una nena de su edad ver esa cosa?! Creo que fue cosa de Shinoa, don't even ask me why!

 **Ola k ase:** ¡En personalidad puede y sí! Pero te aseguro que en apariencia es igualita a Yuu xD. Si gustas puedes ir a mi deviantART, búscame como "Sunney90", para que veas su diseño -también verás otros trabajos míos por ashi. Y oh si, ese desastre fue impresionante, pero nada como ESO... Esperemos que los gemelitos no los pillen xD. ¡Espero que algún día puedas! Así es más fácil mensajear a los que me dejan Review y agradecerles :D

Eso sería todo, ¡gracias por los reviews, follows y favs!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **T** ítulo **:** El Caso del Curry

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal **:** The Curry Case

 **A** utor **:** Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3) dreamersthings (Tumblr)

 **T** raductora **:** Suki90 / 90Suki (Tumblr)

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

Una vez que los gemelos estuvieron listos, estos bajaron junto a sus padres hacia la planta baja, y una vez que vieron a Mika no pudieron evitar tener la misma reacción que su hermana: Fueron directamente hacia él y le saltaron encima, logrando que el rubio cayera al suelo con los niños sobre él, lo que causó que a Yuu casi le diera un infarto "¡Aún está débil, no pueden saltarle así o lo lastimarán!"; sin embargo a los niños no les importó y continuaron haciendo preguntas al de ojos azules sobre donde había estado y por qué es diferente ahora.

Una vez que los niños dejaron ir a Mika, Yuu, quien ya estaba algo impaciente, tomó la palabra.

— ¿Vamos a comer? ¡Tengo mucha hambre! —dijo él con alegría al momento de ir hacia la cocina sin darse cuenta de que tanto Mika como Hiyori intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices, intentando no reír.

Una vez entrando a la cocina, Mika, siguiendo lo que había hablado con Hiyori, se hizo el sorprendido al ver que prepararon curry para cenar antes de abrazar a Yuu y agradecerle. El resto de la familia tan sólo intercambió miradas, tratando mantenerse serios.

Aunque cuando ya estaban todos en la mesa, listos para comer, una idea maliciosa se cruzo por la mente de la pequeña Hyakuya.

— Tío Mika, a que no adivinas en qué cosas atrapé a mis papás hoy.

Al escuchar dicho comentario, Yuu casi escupió la comida— ¡Hiyori! —expresó el moreno, sin embargo el rubio lo interrumpió, preguntando muy curioso.

— ¿En qué cosas?

— Haciendo cosas cochinas de adultos en la cocina.

Totalmente sonrojado, Yuu soltó un pequeño gruñido ante el hecho de haber sido delatado por su hija; Shinoa, quien a pesar de estar en el mismo estado que su esposo, tan sólo atinó a reirse por las reacciones del moreno así como Mika, quien hacia lo más que podía por verse sorprendido y decepcionado.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta Mika con la voz temblorosa, tratando de no reír por las expresiones que Yuu hacía—. Yuu-chan es un mal papá, ¿cómo permite que su hija vea esas cosas?

— Fue un accidente, ¿de acuerdo? —se queja Yuu.

— Un accidente habría sido que quemaras la comida porque estabas haciendo cosas cochinas de adultos —expresó Mika mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Estoy decepcionado de ti, Yuu-chan.

Hiyori, quien hasta ese momento tan sólo había estado viendo lo que pasaba, no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca con sus manos, intentando no reirse de su padre, el cual ya se encontraba haciendo su típico berrinche de "Nadie me respeta en esta casa".

Bueno, así eran las cosas en esta curiosa familia.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Suki:** Y AQUÍ ESTÁ BEBÉ NÚMERO 5... XD Nada largo claro pero muy lindo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho la traducción. Por cierto, ¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN MARKETING! Digo, digo, ¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN ATRASADO! Espero que la hayan pasado bien, hayan comido mucho chocolate y disfrutado el día. También que hayan recordado al Santo que nos dio esta fecha tan bonita; jamás debemos de olvidar a San Valentín.

Por cierto, en mi deviantART (Sunney90) o tumblr (90Suki) publiqué una imagen Yuunoa para San Valentín. Espero que les guste.

 **De mientras, contestemos reviews:**

 **Kirana Retsu:** OMG, AL FIN SÉ TU NOMBRE~. Oh, oh~... ya veo, entonces si, totalmente idéntica xD. ¡Y qué bueno que te gustó! El diseño te digo que lo hizo una MikaYuu (la autora original de este fic en inglés), yo sólo le di el estilo animesco. Y si, obviamente Mika se iba a enterar, es imposible que la nena le oculte algo xD.

Descuida, cuando puedas xD Al menos sha sé que eres tú~

 **Yuunoa4ever:** Si, obvio nuestro bello rubio de ojos azules tenía que aparecer, y se lleva muy bien con Hiyori. Jajajaja está claro que nuestro bello principe amará a cualquier niño que sea hijo de Yuu-chan. Pues, así míos, ya hay dos por ahí, pero son cortitos. Puede y algo más se me ocurra luego de forma individual (de traducciones si he hecho ya varias :D)

Gracias por tu comentario~

 **Sonye-San:** ¡Claro! Esos dos son una cosa increíblemente divertida juntos por lo que me ha dicho Dreamers. Continuaré siendo mujer, no te apures, xD

P.D: CREO que ya sé cuáles son, pobre de tu amigo jajajajajaja xD

¡Saludos!

Eso sería todo, ¡gracias por los reviews, follows y favs!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **T** ítulo **:** El Caso del Curry

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal **:** The Curry Case

 **A** utor **:** Anonymous_Dreamer (AO3) dreamersthings (Tumblr)

 **T** raductora **:** Suki90 / 90Suki (Tumblr)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

Más tarde aquella noche, cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir, Yuu pasó por la habitación del rubio para ver que todo estuviera bien; grande fue su sorpresa al ver que este estaba parado frente a la ventana, así que se permitió entrar en el cuarto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Yuu, logrando que Mika se girara a él y le sonriera.

— Nada —le respondió el rubio alzando sus hombros—. Sólo no tengo mucho sueño.

Con una sonrisa, el de ojos verdes retoma la palabra— ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? —cuestionó Yuu mientras se acercaba al joven de mirada azulada, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana como su amigo.

— Ya lo hiciste —bromea el rubio, empujando levemente a Yuu con su hombro, lo que provocó que los dos rieran.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

— Mmm, no lo sé —respondió Mika, viendo hacia el cielo—. Tal vez una semana, quizás dos. Los científicos dijeron que debo ir a una revisión o examen físico en una semana, así que ya veremos.

Yuu asintió ante sus palabras— Los niños estarán contentos. Te extrañaron mucho.

— Lo sé —sonrió el joven.

Cuando el muchacho decidió mudarse, un pequeño departamento no muy lejos de ahí, los niños hicieron un escándalo total, rehusándose a dejarlo ir, diciendo incluso que no sobrevivirían con sus padres ya que probablemente quemarían la casa una vez intentaran cocinar.

Sin embargo Mika tenía que irse, debía superar ese enamoramiento que tenía con Yuu ya que él estaba casado, ¡y hasta tenía hijos! Sí, definitivamente tenía que avanzar, y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo si seguía viviendo bajo el mismo techo que la persona que amaba.

De cierta forma, ayudó. Habiendo vivido un año por su cuenta le permitió avanzar y bajar esa ardiente pasión que sentía por dentro. Claro que jamás se fue del todo, ya que al final, Yuu siempre sería alguien especial para él.

Y ahora, ese día se había dado cuenta de que podía vivir junto a Yuu y Shinoa sin que se sintiera incómodo.

— Oye, Yuu-chan.

— ¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa?

— Tú no hiciste el currry, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mika con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Yuu respingara y tartamudeara.

— B-Bueno, eso... Quiero decir, yo... —pero una vez que Mika rió, el moreno no tuvo más que ceder—. Sí, no fui yo —expresó y desvió la mirada—. Shinoa y yo hicimos de la cocina un desastre, así que Hiyori tuvo que ayudarnos.

— ¿Una niña de 11 años tiene que ayudarte a cocinar, Yuu-chan? —preguntó Mika, buscando molestarlo.

— Lo intenté, ¿bien? —declaró Yuu mientras Mika continuaba riendo.

— Lo sé —respondió Mika, sonriendo con suavidad, antes de despeinar el cabello de Yuu y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Gracias, realmente lo aprecio

Yuu, quien se sonrojó debido a esta acción, de forma juguetona empujó levemente a Mika— Deja de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Soy un hombre casado, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí, lo sé. Lo siento.

— ¿Para qué te disculpas si lo vas a volver a hacer?

Mika no pudo evitar ante aquella aseveración, Yuu tan sólo sonrió. A decir verdad, él siempre estuvo consciente de los sentimientos que Mika tenía por su persona, y se sintió un poco culpable por haberlos hecho crecer debido a su egoísmo de mantenerlo cerca. Fue difícil dejarlo ir y seguir adelante, pero Shinoa finalmente lo convenció de que eso era lo mejor para él.

Y al final tal vez ella tenía razón, pensó para sí mismo; Mika se veía mejor, ahora bromeaba más y nos e veía culpable o incómodo, como si pensara que hizo algo malo.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó Yuu una vez que Mika dejó de reír.

— No lo sé. He estado pensando... —comenzó Mika con algo de duda—, Guren me preguntó si me gustaría unirme al Ejército también.

Ante esa confesión, el moreno frunció el ceño— ¿Y lo harás?

Sería algo raro, por decirlo de cierta manera, tener a una persona que antes fue vampiro dentro de su ejército. Pero Mika era fuerte e inteligente, además de que tenía información valiosa sobre los chupa sangre al haber sido uno de ellos por muchos años.

Después de todo, aún con el tratado de paz entre humanos y vampiros, todavía algunas criaturas de la noche que no estaban de acuerdo con este y continuaban atacando a los ciudadanos, incluso convirtiendo a la gente en ganado de nueva cuenta. Eso sin contar a los pocos Jinetes del Apocalipsis que seguían rondando por ahí.

JIDA tenía lidiar con eso, así que cualquier ayuda siempre era bien recibida.

— No estoy seguro —suspiró Mika—. Tal vez lo haga. Pero antes de eso... he estado pensando... en adoptar un niño.

Yuu no puede evitar sorprenderse ante ese comentario— ¿En serio?

Mika asiente y le sonríe— ¿Recuerdas aquello que me dijiste una vez? Ya sabes, eso de adoptar niños cuando la guerra terminara. He estado pensando en eso últimamente. Uno se siente realmente solo vivir cuando vive por su cuenta, así que pensé que tal vez... ya sabes... —dijo antes de alzarse de hombros antes de sonreírle—. Además, tengo algo de celos de que Yuu-chan tenga su propia familia y yo no.

Yuu no pudo evitar rodar los ojos por ese comentario— Nosotros somos familia.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Después de eso, el silencio inundó aquella habitación por unos cuantos segundos, los cuales no fueron muchos ya que Yuu decidió finalmente hablar— A los niños les gustará la idea... de tener a alguien más con quién jugar.

Mika asintió.

— Avísame cuando te decidas. Te ayudaré con lo que sea que necesites —expresó Yuu, logrando que Mika riera.

— ¡De acuerdo!

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Suki:** Ok, bueno, finalmente ha terminado esta historia que Dreamers me permitió traducir. Lo iba a subir ayer pero… la verdad es que con esa noticia con la que me desperté me desanimé mucho, y aún lo estoy. En fin, vayamos a lo que sigue:

 **Contestemos reviews:**

 **Kirana Retsu:** Aajajaja bueno, como dije, esta niña adora a Mika, así que prácticamente no puede ocultarle nada. El curry salió sabroso gracias a ella x'D. No hubo postre como podrás ver, pero si una escenita linda entre Mika y Yuu, obvio Dreamers es MikaYuu, así que no podíamos esperar que no los incluyera, y la verdad que fue muy tierno.

Gracias por tus comentarios, ¡hasta la próxima!

 **Yuunoa4ever:** Recuerda que esta mujer es la Sassy Queen, este tipo de cosas al final terminan por causarle más risa, especialmente porque es Yuu el afectado xD. ¡Y me alegro que te haya gustado!

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ¡hasta la próxima!

Eso sería todo, ¡gracias por los reviews, follows y favs!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
